To Meet
by mizuke forever
Summary: Pernahkah kau menyaksikan rasa suka yang diciptakan oleh seorang gadis untuk orang yang disukainya namun tanpa disengaja gadis itu memberikannya padamu secara cuma-cuma, bagaimana rasanya ya? silahkan dibaca!


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: SasuXSaku**

Karya pertama Fanfiction one shot by: mizuke forever

**Sorry for typo**

**DLDR \^0^/**

.

.

.

To Meet

"Ayolah Teme! Sekali ini saja aku minta tolong!" Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangannya, bertanda bahwa ia benar-benar meminta tolong pada sahabatnya.

"Dobe kalau kau tak bisa datang untuk apa berjanji." jawab malas Sasuke sambil menyeruput kopi. Mereka berdua sedang berada di Konoha Cafe.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau juga seperti ini, karna ini tidak sesuai rencanaku Teme, huaaa... Aku harus bertemu dia karna sudah berjanji pada ibu akan menemuinya tapi besok Hinata juga pulang dari Suna argh! Ini rumit sekali Teme..." cercau panjang pemuda kuning itu.

"Hentikan Dobe kau membuat orang-orang memandang kita."

"Makanya bantu aku mengatasi masalah yang rumit ini ya? Ya? Ya? Teme ya? Please!"

"Cih baiklah."

.

.

.

Sasuke tengah menatap sosok dirinya sendiri pada sebuah cermin besar yang terdapat dikamarnya.

"Cih sialan! Kau jadi terlihat sangat tampan Dobe."

Sasuke tampak kesal melihat penampilannya sekarang.

Dia seperti orang sedang bercosplay. Lho kok? Ayo kita cermati penampilan sasuke saat ini.

Sasuke mengenakan pakaian kaos polos berwarna putih yang tertutupi oleh jaket warna biru, celana jeans dan sepatu kets sebagai alas. Sebenarnya bagi Sasuke tidak masalah dengan pakaiannya namun yang membuatnya kesal adalah ia harus memakai lensa kontak berwarna biru laut cerah, tidak hanya itu saja pemirsa, rambut Sasuke kini telah berubah berwarna kuning cerah jabrik keatas dan sedikit acak-acakan.

Lagi-lagi tidak hanya itu, kalian mau tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke ketika harus mencoret pipinya sendiri menggunakan pensil khusus wajah? rasanya ingin sekali dia meleburkan wajah orang yang sudah menyuruhnya berpenampilan seperti ini. Namun ia urungkan niat jahat itu. Naruto sudah seperti saudara baginya.

Taraaa... Wujud Sasuke saat ini.

Memakai pakaian santai, rambut berwarna kuning nyentrik, matanya yang berwarna biru cerah dan yang terakhir terdapat tiga garis memanjang dipipi kanan dan kirinya. Benar-benar berbeda dengan penampilan aslinya ya? Seperti bercosplay kan?

.

.

.

Seorang gadis manis sedang berada dipusat pertokoan, disini sangat ramai. Gadis manis itu berdiri didepan sebuah toko kue. Gadis itu menunduk sambil memejamkan matanya namun ketika kelopak matanya terbuka ia kaget ketika melihat sepasang sepatu kets tepat di hadapan sepatu tofelnya.

"Ah! Naruto!" senyum mengembang diwajah gadis itu membuat pemuda dihadapanya sedikit terkejut, dengan refleks ia memeluk pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau lama sekali! Aku menunggumu lama tahu!" ucapnya cempreng sambil masih memeluk, pemuda itupun membalas pelukan sang Gadis.

"Haah kau sepertinya tambah tinggi ya Naruto hehehe." gadis itu melepas pelukannya

"Hum Naruto?" gadis itu merasa aneh karena pemuda yang dianggapnya Naruto itu hanya diam saja memperhatikannya. Ya, gadis itu tidak tahu bahwa pemuda yang dihadapannya ini adalah orang yang menyamar menjadi Naruto. Dia adalah Sasuke.

"Hn. Ayo."

"Eh Naruto tunggu mau kemana?" ucap gadis itu sedikit berlari mengikuti Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang memperhatikan gadis yang sedang duduk dihadapanya, jarak mereka hanya dihalangi sebuah meja. Gadis itu mengenakan baju terusan selutut berlengan panjang, berbahan tebal berwarna merah cerah, sangat cocok dikenakannya. Dan ada yang unik, rambutnya berwarna pink. Terakhir, kaos kaki panjang selutut dan sepatu model tofel menghiasi kakinya yang indah.

Sasuke mengingat jelas apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya, gadis itu bernama Haruno Sakura.

"Eto... Naruto kau tidak makan?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena melihatmu saja aku sudah merasa kenyang." ucap datar Sasuke.

"Uhuk..." Sakura tersedak karena perkataan pemuda itu.

"Ugh cara makanku ya? Kau tahu kan perjalananku jauh, itu membuatku sangat lapar dan kau tahu? Makanan dipesawat tadi sangat tidak enak." kata Sakura panjang lebar sambil merentangkan tangannya membuat pengunjung lain yang sedang makan didekat meja mereka tertawa pelan merasa lucu melihat kelakuan ekspresi Sakura.

"Hmp..." Sasuke tertawa tertahan sambil menutupi mulut dengan punggung tangannya.

"Hehehe akhirnya kau tertawa juga." kata Sakura membuat Sasuke langsung menatapnya.

"Kau... Sangat berubah sekarang, hm jadi terlihat dewasa." Sakura tersipu malu.

"Wajarkan kita sudah delapan tahun tidak bertemu." balas Sasuke santai, Sasuke sedang berakting.

"Hm iya kau benar hehehe... Tapi sekarang kau terlihat sangat errr—tampan!" Sakura mengacungkan jempolnya dihadapan Sasuke. Sangat jelas pemuda itu melihat senyuman Sakura tanpa sadar ia pun ikut tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Woaaah KonohaLand! Sudah lama kita tidak kesini Naruto ayo cepat!" dengan seenak jidatnya Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke, sebenarnya Sasuke agak merasa jengkel dengan tingkah Sakura namun entah kenapa ia membiarkan tingkah gadis itu. Toh, sekarang kan ia sedang menyamar.

"Woah kau hebat Naruto! Sekarang berani naik rollerCoaster tidak muntah lagi hahaha... Hebat!" kata Sakura antusias.

"Cih jangan samakan aku dengan si 'bodoh' itu." ucap Sasuke berbisik sambil memandang kearah lain.

"Hah apa Naruto? Kau bicara apa?" tanya Sakura.

"KYAAAAAA RAMPOK! TOLONG TANGKAP DIA!" Teriakkan itu berasal dari seorang gadis yang sedang lari mengejar rampok.

DUAKK! BHUK! DHUK!

Rampok itu langsung tergeletak diaspal. Seseorang telah puas memukuli sang rampok. Orang itu adalah Sakura. Sasuke sangat kaget melihat adegan yang Sakura tunjukan dihadapannya. Tidak, dihadapan orang-orang. Ia tidak menyangka padahal tubuh Sakura sangat kecil tampilannya pun sangatlah manis dan feminin tapi ternyata sangat jago bela diri.

Raut wajah Sasuke kembali datar ketika mengingat cerita Naruto tentang gadis itu, dia melupakan point penting bahwa Sakura adalah Atelit taekwondo tingkat nasional.

"Ini milikmu kan?" kata sakura sambil mengembalikan tas pada pemiliknya.

"Ha—hallo?" kata Sakura lagi sambil menghibas-hibaskan tangannya pada sang pemilik tas.

"Oh iya terima kasih. Maaf, aku terkesima melihatmu tadi. Dengan beraninya menghadapi rampok itu sendirian padahal dia jauh lebih besar darimu tapi kau sama sekali tidak takut. Sekali lagi ku ucapkan terima kasih." ucap gadis itu sambil membungkuk.

Terlihat dari sisi Sasuke, Sakura sedang tersenyum senang menjabat tangan gadis itu.

Sakura langsung berlari kearah Sasuke. "hehe maaf ya Naruto, tiba-tiba ada kejadian seperti itu."

"Hn. Kenapa minta maaf? Kau hebat bisa melawan rampok itu sendirian."

"Hehehe terima kasih." Sakura tersipu malu ada rona pink dikedua pipinya.

"Tapi jika itu berbahaya lebih baik kau tidak usah bertindak seperti tadi." tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti tersenyum.

"Maksudmu kita biarkan saja bila orang lain sedang kesulitan begitu?" tanya Sakura sambil menghentikan langkah Sasuke "iya, daripada nyawamu melanyang apa kau lebih suka seperti itu?" pemuda itu tampak serius memandang wajah Sakura.

Awalnya Sakura menunjukan wajah tidak suka akan ucapan Sasuke yang ia anggap Naruto, namun wajahnya kembali tersenyum manis.

"Kau lupa aku jago bela diri Naruto? Aku tidak akan mudah mati begitu saja." ucap Sakura langsung bergelayut manja pada lengan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak lupa! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu." ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura terdiam lalu merona, "iiiikh~ kau ini membuatku berdebar-debar saja, baiklah tunanganku tersayang, ayo kita lanjutkan yang tertunda tadi kali ini kita naik Hysteria!"

Entah kenapa dada Sasuke bergemuruh, rasanya sesak sekali... Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat mengerti masalah yang dihadapi sahabatnya.

Naruto dicintai dua wanita namun Naruto tidak mencintai gadis yang sedang bersamanya saat ini. Naruto dan sakura sudah dijodoh oleh kedua orang tua mereka sejak berumur 12 tahun. Awalnya Naruto memang menyukai Sakura akan tetapi kelama-lamaan rasa sukanya menikung pada gadis lain bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto sangat mencintai gadis itu.

Sasuke heran kenapa Naruto lebih memilih Hinata, yang menurutnya gadis super egois diketimbang Sakura yang terlihat lebih baik dari Hinata,

dan yang membuatnya lebih sesak adalah, sepertinya Sakura sangat mencintai Naruto

Namun Naruto...

Tangan Sasuke yang berada didalam saku celananya mengepal erat, terlihat urat-urat dilehernya timbul.

"Woah indahnya..." suara cempreng Sakura mengema.

"lihat! Lautnya indah ya Naruto seperti matamu." entah kenapa kata-kata Sakura membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Hihi... Kau ingat tidak, waktu pertama kali kita naik bianglala ini, waktu itu kita masih kecil dan kau percaya kalau kita saling berciuman ketika bianglala mencapai puncak maka cinta kita akan abadi untuk selamanya, lalu kau langsung menciumku saat itu juga haha..." dengan cepat Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura secara refleks gadis itu duduk dipaha Sasuke dan... Chup!

Sakura terkejut namun matanya langsung terpejam seakan menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Naruto yang aslinya adalah Sasuke.

'Sial sial sial Berengsek! Aku tidak peduli kau menyukai siapa! Sekarang kau adalah milikiku Sakura!' umpat Sasuke dalam hati sambil masih mencium bibir mungil Sakura.

"Ekhem! Maaf sudah sampai dan terima kasih atas kunjungannya..." kata seorang pegawai yang bertugas untuk membukakan pintu bianglala terlihat pegawai itu wajahnya memerah.

Sasuke maupun Sakura sama-sama terkejut dan langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka. Sasuke tampak kesal namun wajahnya sedikit memerah sedangkan Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan wajah yang sama merahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Haha... Kau lihat wajah petugas tadi Naruto? Haha... Lucu ya? Sama seperti waktu itu dia mempergoki kita saat ciuman." perkataan Sakura membuat Sasuke mencepatkan langkahnya.

"Eh, eh! Naruto tunggu aku!" dengan cepat Sakura menyusul dan langsung menangkap lengan Sasuke, bergelayut manja lagi.

.

.

.

Setelah puas menaiki berbagai wahana mereka berdua lalu pergi ke suatu tempat, Sakura dan Sasuke kini berdiri dipuncak bukit yang bawahnya terdapat lautan biru yang indah mereka berdua sedang menikmati sunset

"ini sudah sore Sakura lebih baik kita pulang."

Sakura hanya mengelengkan kepalanya, "tidak kah kau lihat Naruto? Pemandangan disini sangatlah indah." ucap Sakura santai.

Sebenarnya yang Sasuke tidak suka adalah disini banyak sekali orang-orang yang sedang berpacaran membuatnya risih.

"apakah kenangan semasa kita dulu lagi yang membuatmu datang kesini?" ucapan Sasuke malas dan agak sedikit kesal.

"Hm? memangnya aku pernah mengajakmu kesini ya? Seingatku aku tidak pernah, makanya aku ajak kau kesini."

Doeng...! Mati kutu sekarang Sasuke bingung harus jawab apa karna kesal, kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya?

"Ah payah! Mungkin memang aku yang lupa, maaf ya Naruto." ucap Sakura sambil mengetuk-getukan kepala dengan tangannya sendiri. Sasuke terkejut dan merasa bersalah karena berkata tak mengenakan. Seharusnya dia yang salah kan?

"Hihihi tapi indah kan pemandangnya?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Naruto sinikan tanganmu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Sudah sini sebentar." Sakura mengambil paksa tangannya dan memberikan sesuatu Pada Sasuke.

"I-ini?"

Sakura memberikan sebuah cincin padanya. Cincin itu adalah cincin pertunagan Sakura dan Naruto. "hm Aku tahu kau punya seorang kekasih Naruto dan kau sangat memcintainya. Berikanlah cincin itu padanya." ucap Sakura riang.

Sasuke berpikir wajah riang Sakura itu dipaksakan karena gadis itu berusaha tegar.

"Kau tidak usah memikirkan soal pertunangan kita aku yang akan berbicara pada bibi Kushina. Aku rasa beliau akan mengerti, jadi kau tenang saja."

"Apa kau tidak menyukaiku lagi?" ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan dia kesal terhadap Naruto. Betapa sungguh besar pengorbanan Sakura merelakan Naruto dengan gadis lain, bahkan Sakura sudah tahu Naruto telah diam-diam berselingkuh.

"Tentu saja aku menyukaimu. Apalagi kau sudah berubah dan terlihat tampan." ucapannya membuat dada Sasuke sesak ketika melihat Sakura tersipu.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu Naruto tapi hanya sebatas seorang kakak, kau selalu melindungiku dan juga selalu menyayangiku, kau mengantikan sosok kak Sasori itulah yang membuatku nyaman berada bersamamu, rasanya tidak kuasa saat menolak menjadi tunanganmu aku takut mengecewakanmu, sampai akhirnya kau memiliki kekasih aku senang saat kau merasa bahagia bersama gadis itu."

Entah seperti apa perasaan Sasuke saat ini sulit untuk diungkapkan, rasa lega atas perkataan Sakura membuatnya senang. Akan tetapi meski Sakura sudah berkata seperti itu, rasa kecemburuannya masih ada.

Sasuke sudah menyadari bahwa ia telah terpikat oleh Sakura semenjak pertama kali gadis itu memeluknya didepan toko kue, awalnya Sasuke menganggap Sakura adalah gadis yang menyebalkan namun ketika melihat semua apa yang ada pada diri Sakura hari ini, Sasuke semakin tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis itu.

"Hm semakin banyak saja gembok kuncinya, bisa ketemu tidak ya?"

Sasuke mendekati Sakura, "ada apa?"

"Hm Naruto apa kau mau membantuku?"

"Apa itu? kau ingin aku membantu apa?" Sasuke penasaran.

Sejenak sakura mengela nafas lalu mulai bercerita. "dulu aku pernah menyukai seseorang... Dan sampai sekarang aku... Masih menyukainya haha menyedihkan ya?" Sakura sedang memilih-milih gembok yang bertenger dan terkunci dipagar pembatas besi. Jumlah gemboknya sangat banyak.

"Cih..." Sasuke berdecih baru saja hatinya sedikit merasa lega sekarang terselimuti lagi rasa cemburu.

"Eh? Kenapa wajahmu kesal begitu? Hehe... Dengarkan ceritaku sampai habis ya Naruto?" Dengan seenaknya jidat Sakura meminta. Sasukepun mengangguk acuh sebenarnya pemuda itu cukup penasaran.

"Aku mengenalnya ketika aku masih duduk dibangku TK, dia adalah anak laki-laki yang menurutku paling tampan dikelas, dia juga pintar selalu bisa menjawab pertanyan dari sensei. Waktu itu aku sangat mengaguminya tidak hanya aku anak-anak perempuan lainya juga menyukai dia. Kau tahu, aku sampai berkelahi memperebutkan dia haha... Waktu itu aku sangat polos, aku selalu tidak suka kalau ada yang menyukai anak laki-laki itu selain aku." perkataan Sakura membuat Sasuke kesal namun wajahnya menujukan datar-datar saja, Sakura masih menelusuri gembok-gembok yang ada dipagar itu.

"Sampai suatu hari tiba saat hati ku dihancurkan oleh bocah sialan itu!" Sakura menujukan wajah kesalnya membuat Sasuke merasa lucu melihat raut wajah Sakura yang berubah-ubah Sasuke mengikuti Sakura dari belakang sambil bersedia telinga.

"Ketika itu, hari valentine aku membuatkan cokelat untuknya. Sangat senang rasanya ketika dia menerima cokelat buatanku tapi rasa senangku berubah menjadi kehancuran. Dia anak laki-laki yang kusukai! Melemparkan cokelat yang kubuat tepat ke wajahku, dia bilang rasa cokelat buatanku buruk percis seperti wajahku padahal dia tidak sedikitpun mencicipi cokelatnya. Saat itu juga aku meminta untuk pulang dan tidak henti-hentinya menangis. Berhari-hari, bahkan berbulan-bulan sampai pada akhirnya aku meminta pada orang tuaku untuk pindah sekolah. Cih, menyebalkan Sekali jika mengingat wajah angkuhnya."

Sasuke merasa pernah kenal cerita seperti ini.

"Meskipun begitu aku tetap tidak bisa melupakan bocah sialan itu. Sampai aku ingat pernah kesini dan membeli sebuah gembok berserta anak kuncinya. Aku menulis namaku dan namanya pada gembok yang aku beli pada waktu itu."

Konon jika menuliskan nama sepasang kekasih pada sebuah gembok lalu mengunci dipagar besi bukit ini akan dimuluskan perjalanan cintanya sampai ajal memisahkan. Tak heran banyak para pasangan yang datang kebukit ini.

"Aku pikir dengan menemukan gembok itu dan membukanya aku bisa terlepas dari bayang-bayangnya dan move on!" Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke sambil menunjukan anak kunci yang dia pengang.

Sasuke mendecak betapa sebegitu cintanya Sakura pada bocah laki-laki itu bahkan sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu. Kenapa tidak dia lupakan saja?

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa melupakanya?"

"I—tu karena dia adalah cinta pertamaku."

Angin berhembus pelan diantara Sasuke dan Sakura.

.

.

.

"Ah ketemu!" suara cempreng Sakura membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunanya. Dengan cepat Sakura memasukan anak kunci itu pada gemboknya.

"Hahaha untuk kau! UCHIHA SASUKE akhirnya aku akan terbebas darimu dasar bocah sialan! Wajah angkuhmu itu sangat MENYEBALKAN!" Cercau Sakura kesal berbicara entah pada siapa.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Jelas saja dia shock tidak percaya apa yang terdengar barusan.

Ternyata orang yang Sakura ceritakan padanya adalah tentang dirinya sendiri. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke teringat sesuatu.

_"Sa—Sasuke ini cokelat buatanku mohon diterima." seorang gadis kecil seumuran dengannya sedang menyodorkan sekotak cokelat. Dia terima cokelat itu, gadis kecil itu pun senyum semeringah. Gadis itu adalah Sakura tapi sayangnya Sasuke tak mengenalinya._

_"Ini kau sebut cokelat? Aku rasa, rasanya pasti buruk sesuai dengan wajahmu." kata tajam Sasuke membuat air mata Sakura mengalir begitu saja._

_Pluk!_

_Dengan entengnya Sasuke melempar cokelat itu. Sakura sambil menangis berlari meninggalkan Sasuke._

_Saat Sakura sudah pergi Sasuke mengambil cokelat yang dia lempar tadi, ia buka petutup kotak cokelat dan ternyata bentuk cokelatnya abstrak sangat jelek. Sasuke ragu untuk memcicpi cokelat itu tapi entah sugesti darimana membuatnya ingin memakan cokelat itu, setelah Sasuke mencicipi sedikit cokelat itu sambil memejamkan matanya erat. Perlahan raut wajahnya berbubah, dengan cepat Sasuke menghabiskan cokelat ditangannya lalu mengambil cokelat itu lagi dari kotaknya, lagi dan lagi sampai kotak itu kosong. Ternyata rasanya sangat enak._

_Setelah kejadian itu Sasuke selalu mencari sosok Sakura namun gadis kecil itu tidak pernah terlihat lagi._

Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Ia ingat semuanya, ternyata gadis itu adalah Sakura. Pantas saja dia merasa tidak asing. Dulu Sasuke sempat menyesal tidak mengetahui nama gadis itu.

Sasuke ternyum geli melihat tingkah Sakura yang kesal tidak bisa membuka gembok itu Sasuke langsung melepaskan kontak lensa, wig dan menghapus garis-garis dikedua pipinya.

"Sakura..."

"Sebentar Naruto! Ini berkarat jadi agak susah agh!" Sakura bersikeras untuk membuka gembok kunci itu namun nihil anak kunci tidak bisa masuk karna lubangnya berkarat.

"Sakura..."

Sakura tetap tidak bergeming dan masih sibuk dengan anak kunci dan gemboknya, Sasuke langsung mengambil anak kunci dari tangan Sakura lalu melemparnya kelaut.

"Ah Naruto apa yang kau lakukan? Shhh aku tidak punya duplikatnya lagi Aaarrgh eh? KYAAAAA!" Sakura yang tadinya gelagapan karena anak kuncinya dilempar oleh Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak kencang.

"K-k—au? Sialan! Kenapa anak kunciku kau lempar kelaut hah?" ucap Sakura garang

Orang yang ditatapnya tersenyum licik.

"Ternyata kau sangat menyukaiku ya?" tanya Sasuke percaya diri membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Semerah buah kesukaanya. Tomat.

"I-iiikh ge'er siapa juga yang suka padamu? Aku tidak suka padamu tuh!" ucap Sakura cepat meski terlihat gugup. Sakura menengok-nengok mencari seseorang.

"Sudah ketemu kan gemboknya? Sekarang cari apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Naruto kemana sih?" gumam Sakura membuat Sasuke jengkel. Sakura mengacuhkan pertanyaanya.

"Sakura lihat ini." Sasuke dengan cepat memakai kontak lensa dan wignya lalu memcopotnya kembali

"HUAAAAAA! Apa-apa kau? kenapa kau menyamar menjadi Naruto!?" Sakura kembali berteriak grogi dan terkejut kalau orang ini adalah Sasuke lalu bagaimana dengan perkataanya tadi? Ceritanya? Untuk hari ini, semuanya. Dia tak mengerti. Dan yang paling utama adalah malu. Ya, Sakura sangat malu sekarang.

Sasuke dengan cepat memeluk Sakura dan mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kyaaa apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan!"

"Tidak! Tidak akan ku lepaskan lagi! Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi."

"A—apa?"

"Maafkan aku Sakura. Aku sudah melukai hatimu." Sasuke mengangkat gagu Sakura agar bisa menatapnya.

"A—aku aa..ano err—" Sakura merasa suaranya tidak mau keluar ketika menatap wajah tampan Sasuke jantung Sakura berdetak cepat, sampai rasanya sulit bernafas.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura."

Chuuup!

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura.

Awalnya Sakura terkejut namun gadis itu tidak menolak dan balas memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Hiks... Hiks... Kau pasti akan meninggalkanku kan? iya kan?" ucap seorang gadis berambut lurus panjang sambil sesugukan entah berapa kotak tisu yang sudah ia habiskan.

"Aaaah cup ya Hinata mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu." Naruto berusaha meredakan tangisan sang kekasih.

"Ugh Teme cepat angkat teleponnya!" Kata Naruto sambil menempelkan ponsel ditelinga tampak kecemasan menghiasi wajahnya

.

.

.

Sasuke yang sedang asik mencium Sakura merasa terganggu dengan adanya getaran ponsel dikantong celananya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya lalu merogoh kantong celananya, dengan enteng Sasuke melemparkan ponselnya sendiri ke laut. "he? Apa yang kau lakukan kenapa kau buang ponselmu?" Tanya Sakura yang masih terkejut.

"Penganggu."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah ayo kita pulang sebelum cuaca semakin dingin." Kata Sasuke datar sambil menggandeng tangan membuat Sakura tersenyum bahagia entah apa yang telah Tuhan lakukan padanya sehinga ia bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke Begitupula dengan Sasuke, ia telah menemukan Sakuranya kembali.

"Sakura..."

"Hum?"

"Soal ciuman yang tadi kita lanjut dimobil ya?"

"KYAAAAAA dasar pervert!"

The End

* * *

Note: Hallo minna ^-^)/ ini ff oneshot pertama saya, semoga kalian suka ^^


End file.
